New Chapter
by ilna
Summary: Catherine's first day back at work after returning from reserve duty.


**Summary:** Catherine's first day back at work after returning from reserve duty.

**Note:** Set just before 4.14. As usual, thanks to Sammy for the advice.

**Disclaimer:** You all know the characters aren't mine.

* * *

_New Chapter_

Steve pushed open the doors to Five-0 Headquarters carrying a rectangular package.

"Hey, Cath," he called across the room. Catherine looked up from where she and Chin were reviewing a file. "Look what arrived while you were gone."

Steve headed for the surface table where Danny and Kono were gathered. Catherine and Chin joined them and Steve handed her the package.

"What's this?" Catherine asked.

"See, generally I find you have to open up the package to answer that question," Danny said, standing across from her and motioning at the box. She rolled her eyes and he just grinned in response, rocking back on his heels and glancing at Steve with a good idea of what was inside.

Catherine opened the flaps and reached in to pull out three tactical vests with C. Rollins and the Five-0 insignia across the front of each. Inhaling, she glanced up at Steve next to her. The corner of his mouth tugged up in a half smile. She looked around at her teammates who were all smiling back at her. Catherine licked her lips, unable to say anything, overwhelmed by the moment.

Standing beside her, Kono wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like you're finally official."

"I'm still gonna call you newbie, though," Chin said with a broad smile.

"And knowing the big guy they're made of some top-secret new polymer," Danny observed. He looked at Steve. "Do I get an upgrade, too?"

"Not a chance," Steve replied with a smirk, shaking his head.

Kono laughed. "It was worth a shot, Danny."

Steve noticed Catherine's gaze had returned to the vests in front of her and he realized she still hadn't spoken.

"Okay," he said. "I'm sure we all have things to do."

Chin motioned to Kono, holding up a file folder. With a final squeeze of Catherine's shoulder, Kono walked with her cousin to his office. After exchanging a glance with his partner, Danny followed.

Steve watched as Catherine ran her fingers slowly over her name on the vest. His mind recalled a conversation after her ceremony on the Enterprise.

_Steve came into the bedroom to find Catherine placing her plaque in the box with the other items from her locker. She picked up a small nametag, looking down at it._

"_Hey, you ready?" he asked. "Just talked to Danny and they're all at the restaurant." _

_She straightened, inhaling and closing her hand around the nametag. "Yeah, I'm ready," she said quietly._

"_You okay?" he asked, stepping closer._

"_Yeah. Good. It's just," she swallowed, trying to smile at him. "It's even harder than I thought," she said with a nod. She opened her hand, showing him the nametag. "There's something about seeing your name on a uniform, you know?"_

"_Yeah. I know." He watched as her gaze returned to her nametag. "Listen, Catherine, we don't have to go, if you'd rather stay here–"_

"_No. No, I want to go. It really meant a lot, that everyone was there today." _

_He nodded. "All right, let's go. Before they eat all the wings," he said with a smile._

_She nodded, squeezing her hand around the nametag once before placing it back in the box. He reached out and took her hand in his. She looked up at him and he gave her a reassuring nod. "Come on, new chapter, right?"_

_She returned his smile and nodded. Keeping hold of her hand, he led her out of the room. _

Back in the present, Steve realized Catherine was looking at him. He smiled at her.

"New chapter, right?" he said.

She smiled, remembering his words from months ago. She nodded. "I like this new chapter."

He nodded before turning toward his office to give her a moment alone.

Catherine looked around at the room that had become so familiar to her and the people who had become her family. Her ohana. Her smile broadened and she placed the vests back in the box so she could return to work. She did have things to do.

* * *

**Note:** Just a short scene that popped in my head when I noticed Cath finally got her name on a vest in 4.14. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
